Nightmare
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: His masquerade and sword won't spare him. His army and weapons won't help him survive. Her family name isn't the solution. Not even her wealth. Because he is the worst of the worst. He is your worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Elena's Doll

**Nightmare**

**Summary: Elena once had a doll on her 10****th**** birthday and threw it away. Capitán Monastario experienced realistic nightmares as a child. Garcia saw phantoms in the night as a young boy. Soon, these nightmares would haunt them back. **

**A/N: I don't know much about horror, so if anyone knows a beta in horror, PM me! **

_Years ago,_

The de la Vega family was in the Torres residence. It was Elena's tenth birthday.

"Diego!" Elena cheered. "You're here!"

"Feliz complianos, Elena!" Diego beamed at her.

"Gracias, Diego! But I have something disturbing me." Elena admitted.

"What is it?"

Elena grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cellar.

* * *

"I don't see anything!" Diego pouted.

Elena lit up the room and pointed to a doll. "This. That doll there is disturbing!"

Diego gasped. The doll was soiled, one of her eyes hanging and was so mutilated he would've thought that was a ghost!

"Aunt Perla gave me this as a birthday present yesterday. It was so creepy, and I placed it there and never went here again! I wanted to throw it away, but mother doesn't let me." She sighed.

"Well, that doll _is _worth throwing away!" Diego cringed. "How about we hide it then we can throw it away some time after?"

"That will be great!" Elena nodded. "Let's hide it in that barrel with rotten wine! They'll never know!"

The two grinned and began to close their eyes as they dropped the doll into the barrel filled with rotten wine. It sank to the bottom and wasn't seen again.

"Success!" they shouted as they returned to the party.

* * *

That night, Diego insisted that he would stay with Elena, and the Torres family was overjoyed to have the de la Vega boy with them for the night.

The two children slept together in the guest room.

* * *

When Elena's parents were fast asleep, the two were still busy telling stories.

_Dolly, dolly in the barrel_

"What was that?" Elena clutched to Diego's arm.

"I don't know…" Diego shivered then grabbed two rosaries. "Wear this one!" he shouted, wearing one of them and giving the other to Elena, who readily wore them.

_Dolly, dolly in the cellar._

The two children were getting scared by the minute. They were praying quietly, hoping they were only hearing things.

_Dolly, dolly on the cellar steps._

"My mind is going haywire…"Elena whispered.

"Just pray" Diego whispered back.

_Dolly, dolly in the sala._

"Hell no," the two shook their heads and continued praying.

_Dolly, dolly in the servants' room._

The two were relieved. The servant quarters were closer to the sala. But they feared for the servants.

_Dolly, dolly near the first bed._

"Please, protect them…" Elena pleaded to the heavens.

_Dolly, dolly on the first bed. Now she's dead._

Before they can pray they weren't next, they heard a scream, and then a chuckle.

_Bye bye._

"Oh no, Berta," Elena cried, referring to her favorite maid.

* * *

The Torres couple woke up to the maids' crying.

"What happened, Elena? Diego?" Doña Luisa asked them.

"We heard a strange voice and then, it said it killed Berta!" the two shivered.

They went in and, sure enough, they saw Berta dead on her bed with the mutilated doll an evil face by her side.

"You were right Elena on throwing that doll away." Elena's parents nodded.

* * *

Later that day, they threw the doll away in the ocean. They had Padre Felipe bless the house and never accepted any mutilated dolls from anyone anymore.

But simply throwing it away isn't enough. But now it was gone from Los Angeles, who needs to worry?

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if this is really scary, but it scares the soul out of me. **

**See that box where you can type stuff in it? Use it for critique or anything you please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**A/N: The first 4 or 5 chapters will be set in the times when WDZ characters were young. **

**Chapter 2: Leonar and her family's summer home.**

Leonar's father bought a summer house. It was so big and beautiful. But Leonar noticed a figure or two peeping out the windows.

"Father," she shivered, "is this our new summerhouse?"

"Sí, Leonar. And we are lucky we found a house at this hot part of the weather!"

* * *

That night, when the summer house wasn't blessed yet, Leonar couldn't sleep. She kept seeing strange shadows here and there. To top it off, she felt that someone was watching her.

While she was shivering and quivering about the creepy place, she heard a voice of a woman.

_Open the windows, dear. _

"No!" Leonar managed to mutter.

_I said open it dear. If you don't, you'll regret it…._

"Go away!" the frightened girl yelled.

Suddenly, the curtains were pulled away and she saw the most hideous face. The woman was bloody, soiled and had flesh missing here and there. Her teeth were a mess and her eyes had a red iris with a yellow glint. Her face was incredibly pale and her lips were smeared with blood. A huge lot of blood.

Leonar screamed. "Father!"

"I'm coming!" She heard her father. But she knew it was a long way to her room. And, to her chagrin, the dreadful entity began to step out the window.

She silently grabbed a box from under her bed and opened it. Stakes, garlic and a shiny cross were there.

She grabbed the cross and held it in front of the entity. She saw it squirm and groan in struggle. It was working!

After a few minutes, the entity was gone. And her father now arrived.

"What is it, Leonar? Why did you get the ghost kit?" Her father asked her.

"There…was….a…."

"A what?"

"Let's move out of here!"Leonar yelled.

Astonished, her father chuckled and let her sleep in his room.

* * *

The next morning, they asked the one who sold the house to them about the incident.

"Ah, I must've warned you to never use that room." The seller told them, pointing to the empty room that was once Leonar's. "There was a woman who was killed and mutilated there then hung in front of the window."

"And?" Leonar asked, anxious to hear more.

"Well, when someone doesn't heed my order to not use the haunted room, they usually get consumed by her. Good thing you knew about the ghost kit."

"Okay, but I think we will return the house to you, señor." Leonar's father told him.

"Sure thing," the man nodded.

* * *

On the way back to Monterey, Leonar heard something.

_Bye-bye, little girl._

It was the same voice of the woman.

_Hope you visit me again!_

Leonar gulped and told her father. "Father, how about we don't get any summerhouse now?"

**2 chapters down, about 3 more to go for the childhood terrors! **


End file.
